1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool retaining plate, and more particularly to an innovative one which is used for positioning sleeves.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Common sleeves in idle state are assembled securely onto a permanent seat of a tool for orderly placement and fixation. Said permanent seat of a tool is structurally designed in a way that a square or round column is protruded on said seat for sleeving into the square slot of an existing sleeve, and the sleeve could be easily positioned due to appropriate mating with the square slot. However, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications.
As for a round column, when sleeving into the square slot of the sleeve, there are only four contact points left between the cylinder and square slot, making it hard for tight mating, and leading to the problems of looseness or instability. As for a square column, it is hard to control the mating tightness of the square column of the permanent seat with the square slot of the sleeve, so any dimensional error will affect the tightness of sleeve assembly. In the case of too tight mating, it is inconvenient for the users to take or position the sleeve. Otherwise, the sleeving state of the sleeve is unstable, making it vulnerable to looseness and disengagement.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.